


Manip: I wasn't ready then, I'm ready now

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Bernie comes home to Serena. ~1940's AU.





	1. The Full Manip

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make a manip for captainkathryncoffeejaneway's fic (and I still might if I find the right pics to use), but this happened instead. And then I went and listened to Adele's "Sweetest Devotion" and just... *sigh*
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.
> 
> And a huge thank you to everyone who has commented on the previous manips I've posted here. Every bit of encouragement helps to keep going.

 


	2. Wallpaper




End file.
